An Important Question
by Grassfire
Summary: Robin has an important question to ask Cyborg about Starfire that he needs Cyborg to keep secret. Unfortunately secrets are notoriously hard to keep and hilarity ensues. Oneshot RobStar


Robin had been pacing in his room for quite some time. He needed to know but asking Starfire was out of the question. It had been a few moths since "the kiss" as his friends like to call it happened and his relationship with Starfire had gone to the few dates a month level. As time passed the question kept coming up in his head and the answer had to be know now. Robin didn't like being in the dark about anything and this was a pretty big deal. He sighed, the only person he could trust and had the expertise to give him the answer was Cyborg, as his other friends weren't skilled enough and someone else would probably release it to the media. Batman could probably find the answer but that solution would be worse than asking Starfire herself assuming Starfire would know that is. Robin gave a deep sigh and left his room and headed to the gym where Cyborg would be working out.

Cyborg was pumping iron, lying down on his weight lifting bench. Despite that fact that most of his muscles were mechanical the feeling of working out was still one of those human activities that seemed to still feel the same even after he became a cyborg. He heard the door whoosh open and saw Robin come in he set his weights aside and sat up. "Hey Robin, come to work out, I can spot ya if you need," Cyborg said as he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from the human side of his face. Robin looked to his side and grabbed his left arm his teeth grimaced as he asked, "Actually Cyborg could you do me a favor and come with me to the med center theirs a question I need to ask you. Privately."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow but then shrugged and got up, "Sure I guess. I see no problem with that." The two left the gym and headed towards the med lab. Robin was constantly looking around to make sure nobody saw them. Cyborg was wondering what had gotten Robin so riled up, had Robin contracted some sort of virus or had he discovered some kind of mutation occurring or… "We're here." Robin said snapping Cyborg out of his thoughts.

The two entered the lab, Robin turned and hit some buttons and the lab went into lockdown. He then turned to Cyborg and handed him two vials, "Cyborg I need you to test these." Cyborg looked at the vials each had some red liquid in them that looked distinctly like blood. "May I ask why?" the metal Titan asked looking at his leader. Robin mumbled something under his breath that Cyborg couldn't make out. "Robin you're going to have to speak up man I can't understand a thing you're saying." Very quietly but clearly Robin spoke his face becoming beat red, "I want to know if me and Starfire can have babies."

The silence that filled the room seemed to last for an eternity. Cyborg stared at this leader seemingly frozen in his place. For a few seconds Robin thought that Cyborg's systems had crashed at hearing Robin's request. Cyborg didn't know what to think, part of him wanted to laugh, part of him wanted to congratulate his friend for thinking about his future with Starfire, and part of him wanted to drop the vials and scream like a little girl while running out of the room. "Okay… Um I'm sure I can find out." Cyborg said as he took the vials over to the computer. He briefly wondered how Robin got a sample of Starfire's blood but decided he really 

didn't want to know. He began studying the DNA cross-referencing their similarities and genetic history and matching code.

After about an hour Cyborg tuned to Robin and gave him his diagnosis, "Well Starfire's genetic history sure is unique; her genetic structure seems to be a combination of highly evolved cat and plant DNA. She seems to be able to use photosynthesis, which explains her ability function in space, and it seems her decedents where similar to large cats of earth history but evolved into primate and finally humanoid shapes. I wonder how that could of happed it must have taken some serious environmental factors to- Robin interrupted, "Uhh, Cyborg my question?" "Oh yeah sorry I almost forgot, well it seems you two can't have kids the old fashioned way but the DNA are similar enough that someone, NOT ME, can artificially inseminate and force the two genes together to get a baby with no genetic abnormalities or disfigurements." Cyborg said leaning against the computer he was working on. He didn't do allot of genetics in Titans Tower but he was pretty good at it. Robin gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks Cyborg. Oh and don't tell anybody about this, especially not Starfire." Cyborg smiled and replied, "Your secrets safe with me Robin so ya don't need to worry okay." Robin satisfied with the answer unlocked the door and left. Cyborg disposed of the vials and left to watch some TV, he needed a break after that drama.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days had passed since Robin asked Cyborg the question and he had kept his word. Of course every time Starfire hugged Robin or they were together he let out a snicker. Robin would scowl and the other Titans would wonder what was going on but never pushed for an answer.

Then one day Cyborg was placing new medical supplies in the med lab when the door opened behind him. He turned and looked to see Starfire approaching him. "Umm. Friend Cyborg there is a very important question I must ask you." Cyborg suddenly had a bad feeling and prayed with all his might that it was a question about the location of Silky and not what he was thinking she was going to ask. He was wrong. "I need to know if it is possible for Robin and I to reproduce as it has been of some concern to me lately."

Cyborg wondered if the fates were conspiring against him. He answered as calmly and as innocently as possible, "Why has it been of concern to you?" He realized it sounded very unnatural when he said that but Starfire seemed not to notice as she explained, "Well I am of marring age and if Robin and I were to ever be wed and consummate our love through mating he may wonder why I am not producing offspring in the after math," _Leave it to Star to make even sex sound innocent,_ Cyborg thought. The large teen spoke, "Uhh sure Star. I have you and Robin's DNA right here on the computer why don't you come back latter and I'll tell you if you two are a match," hopping beyond hope Starfire would leave so he could warn Robin. "Cyborg I must stay as my curiosity cannot wait a moment longer. I wish to know as soon as possible if Robin and I are compatible," Starfire said hope and anticipation evident her voice. Cyborg 

sighed, "Okay Star it will just be a moment." Cyborg pretended to go through the data resigned to the fact that he was going to have to tell Starfire.

As Cyborg worked he increased the sensitivity in his cyborg ear waiting for the right moment. He may know that telling Starfire was inevitable but he had an escape plan that just needed… there now! "Starfire good news! You and Robin can't have kids through mating, but there is another process that should allow you to have perfectly healthy babies!" Cyborg exclaimed as he turned with a big smile on his face. Starfire flew towards him and hugged with all her might then she turned and zoomed out the door heading towards the main room in the Tower just rushing by Raven. The pages in Raven's book flipped from Starfire's flight and she lost her place and she grumbled, "Where is she off to in such hurry-"Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong metal arm grabbing her and pulling her into the med lab.

Cyborg grabbed onto Raven's shoulders and he began to plead, "Raven quick I need you to take me to another dimension to hide just for a little while!" Raven composing herself and upset that Cyborg had caused her to drop her book asked angrily, "Now why would I do that-" Suddenly the tower seemed to shake as the happy voice of Starfire yelled at the top of her lungs, "ROBIN! Friend Cyborg has just informed me that you and I can produce offspring! Isn't this joyous news!?" The silence that filled the tower was deathly until the boy wonder's voice shattered with an explosive scream, "CYBOOORG!!" Cyborg fear on his face turned to his friend Raven with pleading eyes. Raven sighed and began to chant a magic spell…


End file.
